Putty
by Skillzyo
Summary: A short one-shot in which Brittany and Santana watch the movie Fried Green Tomatoes for the first time. To their surprise, it isn't all about tomatoes and there are certain parts they find themselves relating to.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Fried Green Tomatoes, or My Girl.

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated Lets Be Unicorns Today in... far too long... but rest assured that I am working on it. Here is a little something something to hold you guys over until it is finished though. Granted, I wrote this in the middle of the night when I should have been sleeping so I am not sure how quality it is going to be. I enjoyed it though. I think this story assumes that Brittany and Santana are giving the whole 'feelings' thing a try during the summer between junior and senior year. I'm pretty sure it does anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I learned a long time ago that there was only one person who could make me do something I didn't want to do. If any other person on the planet suggested sitting through a marathon of One Tree Hill episodes and Disney movies, I would have told them to grow the fuck up and blow themselves. If anyone else had suggested listening to Berry's idiotic song about headbands on repeat, I would have made a helpful suggestion as to where they could shove the song and the iPod it was on. If any other soul, living or otherwise, even hinted towards having a ridiculous tea party with stuffed animals and an obese feline, I would go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her ass; or his ass, if Kurt ever suggested having one. However, there was one person in Ohio –make that in existence- who could convince me to do all three of those things and wear a smile on my face while I did them. That person was one Brittany S. Pierce and with a well-placed pout or smile, I was putty in her hands.<p>

She was the only reason why I was lying across the couch in her living room with my head resting on her thigh as the title screen of some movie called _Fried Green Tomatoes_ played on the dusty television screen. Long, delicate fingers gently twirled the edges of my hair as she used her free hand to operate the remote. After several frustrated attempts, Brittany finally got the DVD player's remote to cooperate with her and managed to get the movie to play. A small smile graced my features at her victory over technology and I turned my head slightly to the left so I could leave a congratulatory kiss on the soft skin beneath my cheek. I felt rather than heard her laugh as she dropped the remote to the floor and rested her now free hand on my exposed hip bone.

"I don't know how you managed to talk me into watching a movie about fried food," I said with a content sigh as train tracks blurred across the television screen and the movie's title appeared. "Sylvester would murder us if she found out we were even thinking about watching a movie about food; unless it was a documentary on that Master Cleanse crap."

"We're not Cheerios anymore, San. She can't tell us what we can watch or force us to drink her silly shake anymore. She can't really do anything mean to us anymore," she reminded me and I was sure she was smiling as she spoke just as I was sure the sun was shining outside. Even though Brittany had never complained about it out loud, I knew she hated the way she had been treated by Sue while we were Cheerios. I knew she hated that Sue constantly manipulated her into things she didn't want to do -such as spying on the Glee club or telling Figgins that coach Beiste had touched her inappropriately- and then repaid her with insults and tried to convince her to shoot herself out of a cannon. The cannon thing had been the last straw for me and I hadn't regretted my decision to leave the Cheerios since.

"You're right, Brittz. That bitch can't do shit to us anymore," I agreed before I gave the hand she had on my hip a gentle pat and focused my attention back on the television screen. My brow furrowed as I watched a homely woman get shooed out of a room in what I assumed was a nursing home. The shit-ton of old people being followed by nurses kind of solidified my assumption and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; Brittany would end up picking a movie about old people who loved deep fried food. I did roll my eyes, however, when one of the old women approached the homely woman, who I learned was burdened with the ugly ass name of Evelyn Couch, and just started talking to her out of the blue. "How would she know that the lady had her gallbladder taken out? And who even starts a conversation like that?"

"Maybe she's wondering if she's psychic like Miss Holliday. Now be quiet. I want to learn more about gallbladders and anemones." I didn't have the heart to correct Brittany when she said 'anemones' instead of 'enemas', which was what the old woman had gone on to talk about. Instead, I released a sigh and went back to watching the movie; in which the old woman, who was appropriately referred to as Ninny, started to tell Evelyn about some girl named Idgie.

"What kind of stupid name is Idgie? And why is this Evelyn lady still sitting there? I know I wouldn't sit and listen to some crazy lady tell me a story." My answer was a gentle swat that successfully shut me up and forced me to pay attention to the movie. After the next few scenes though, I realized I was completely focused on the story unfolding on the television screen without Brittany forcing me to pay attention. In fact, it was pretty much impossible to get me to look away from the screen after what happened to Idgie's older brother. There were moments in the movie, however, when I would pull my gaze away from the television and look up to see Brittany's reaction to whatever was going on.

Unsurprisingly, she cried when little Idgie lost her brother and she didn't even bother trying to hide her tears or cover her sniffles when they held his funeral. I could feel her holding her breath when an older Idgie approached a tree swarming with bees. She practically squeezed all of the blood out of my hand when the blonde woman on the screen shoved her arm into the tree so she could get fresh honey for her friend Ruth.

"What is she doing, San? Hasn't she ever seen _My Girl_?" she asked in a tight voice as she clutched my hand close to her chest. She didn't release the death grip on my hand or the breath she had been holding until Idgie had returned to the safety of Ruth and the picnic blanket, far away from the bee-filled tree. It was during those private scenes with Ruth and Idgie that I would look up and Brittany would be staring back at me with a small smile on her face that made my insides melt. The only time she didn't smile was when Idgie had to tell Ruth goodbye for the last time with that damn story about the ducks.

Once the blonde woman in the movie finished her story and realized Ruth had left her, the blonde sitting on the couch with me started crying and warm tear drops started to fall onto my face. I expected her to stop crying once the scene was over, just like she had done after Buddy died, but as the movie progressed, Brittany's crying quickly turned to sobs. Whatever else happened at the end of the movie was completely drowned out by the sound of her crying and I found myself shifting into a sitting position and wrapping my arms around Brittany's slender body so I could comfort her the only way I knew how. I gently rocked her from side to side as I reminded her it was only a movie but my words only made her sobs deepen and she pulled away from me. Once I realized I was only making things worse, I simply placed my hand on her knee and let her finish crying.

"She didn't even say she loved her, San," she explained in a tired voice once she was able to stop the painful sobs that had wracked her body. A few hiccups escaped before she was able to start talking again. "It isn't fair! They went through all of that and Idgie didn't even tell Ruth she loved her! They didn't even… They couldn't… How could she let her go without telling her how she felt? Why wouldn't she tell her?" she asked as she looked at me with watery blue eyes, begging me for an explanation. And suddenly, I knew Brittany had been crying over more than just the movie.

"Brittz," I started as I gently cupped her chin in my hand and ran my thumb over her damp skin. "You have to calm down, chica. It's just a movie. It isn't us," I reminded her in a gentle tone as I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to hers. "I know it took me a while but I did tell you about my feelings. Or do you not remember that completely unattractive moment at your locker when I told you how I felt?"

"I remember," she said with a choked laugh as she moved her head so it was in the crook of my neck. "But you were still smoking hot even when you were crying," she added on and I could feel her smiling into my skin.

"That's because I'm always smokin', babe. No smeared mascara is going to change that," I reminded her with a chuckle as I pulled her closer and then slid my arms down to her hips. "I know it took me a long time to get my head out of my ass and own up to my feelings but I told you how I feel about you just like you told me how you feel about me after Nationals," I reminded her in a low whisper. I felt her body lose its tension as I spoke and I mentally congratulated myself on a job well done. It seemed I was getting pretty damn good at comforting Brittany when she seriously needed it. Granted, she was probably the only person I could comfort, but I could live with that.

"I'm sorry. I know we told each other but sometimes… sometimes I'm afraid that maybe I'm making all this up in my head and I'll wake up one day and be more confused than ever," she admitted in a soft voice.

"I know one way to remind you that this is most definitely real and not made up," I told her with a smile before placing a kiss on the side of her neck. I felt her lean into the kisses I was leaving on her skin and I took that as a sign to continue a little further south to her chest, where I could feel her heart beating faster with each kiss. Before I could continue even further on my journey, I felt her fingers press against the underside of my chin, gently lifting my head so she could capture my lips with her own. By the time we broke the kiss, we were both flushed and panting for air but Brittany's face was mirroring the satisfied smile that I knew was on my own face.

"Told you this was real and that you weren't dreaming," I said in a breathless voice. Brittany nodded in response, apparently unable to come up with any words for an actual reply, before she leaned forward and rested her forehead against my shoulder once more. There was a long yet comfortable silence between us as the music of the movie's title screen played in the background. I wasn't sure how long we sat like that before I finally broke the quiet spell that had fallen over us. "Just in case you still don't know, I love you, Brittany S. Pierce, and I would be happy to remind you just how much every day for the rest of our lives."

"I love you, too, Santana Lopez. More than anyone," she replied as she gave me a quick squeeze. "There was one more thing that kind of made me sad about this movie though."  
>"What?"<p>

"Tomatoes were only in it twice. I thought the movie was supposed to be about them, not lesbians from the south. We should tell Rachel not to sign with whatever agent was representing them," she mused and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when she told me her reason.

"I love you, Brittany, but could you maybe not bring up Rachel during our 'us' time?" I asked. Her response was a light giggle followed by another kiss that I gladly returned. If anyone else had brought up the dwarf during cuddle time, I would have banished them from my presence forever. But this was Brittany S. Pierce and with one well placed pout or smile, I was putty in her hands; very willing putty that certainly loved the way she used her very capable hands to play with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm sorry if you haven't seen Fried Green Tomatoes. I tried to describe it without giving away too much of what happens but I'm pretty sure it ended up being really confusing. ... I guess this story just gives you incentive to watch Fried Green Tomatoes, which is a pretty damn gay movie. :D Also, I hope this makes you think twice about murdering me for not updating LBUT yet. :P


End file.
